Alisa Beldon
Alisa Beldon was a young human Telepath, living homeless in Downbelow. She would later go on to attain the status of True Seeker among the Minbari.LegaciesTrue Seeker (Short Story) History Early Life Alisa was born in Los Angeles on Earth in 2244, the daughter of Eliot and Esperanza Beldon and was raised as an Obeah. Her mother died of Stafford's Plague when she was only six. She came aboard the station in 2256 with her father who worked in construction. Unfortunately, he died a year later in an accident when she was only twelve years old. Without a parent or guardian, she was forced into living Downbelow stealing what she needed to survive. Unbeknownst to anyone, including Alisa herself, she was a latent telepath. Unrealised Potential Sometime in 2258, during one of her usual thieving runs, she came into the Zocalo and attempted to shoplift from one of the kiosks, though she was caught in the act. A moment later, she took a mindburst and collapsed on the floor. She was helped by Ivanova, who was going arrest her, and by Talia, who had realized that her telepathic abilities had just emerged. Alisa was then taken to Medlab where she remained unconscious. Curious about her identity, Talia and Ivanova sparred about what was to be done with her when she recovered. Talia wanted her sent straight to the Psi Corps for training and Ivanova did not because of her personal history and distaste of the Psi Corps. She resolved to keep her from them if she could help it, using charges of theft to hold her before others made the decision for her. Ivanova, with the backing of Sinclair, began investigating other options for her. The first was the Narn who, lacking in telepaths, needed samples of DNA in order to fuse it with theirs, for them to start breeding their own. So when Na'Toth made her the offer, she promised high payment for samples of blood and tissue from time to time. Interested, Alisa looked into her mind and found it very uncomfortable. After a rest, she took a Psi test and was discovered to be a high P10. Then she began to wonder what the Narns would think if they saw her test results. Concerned for her safety, Ivanova told her that the Narns would be a poor choice because of their goals of conquest. Alisa's only other choice was the Minbari. Ivanova arranged for her to meet with ambassador Delenn. Delenn explained that psi ability is considered a gift and that they were provided for and allowed to live amongst normals, in exchange for services to others in need. Wanting to be sure, she scanned her mind and got a clear picture but that wasn't all she saw. She also discovered what happened to Bramner's body and prevented a major incident. Afterwards, Alisa decided to go with the Minbari. Ivanova was pleased and Talia respected her decision. She thanked both of them for caring about her future and promised to keep in touch. True Seeker While living on Minbar, Alisa kept in close contact with Delenn who was eager to bridge the gap between Humans and Minbari. The Minbari taught her how to control and harness her talent and the honor to be found in using it to serve others. Alisa accompanied Entil'Zha Delenn to the Narn Homeworld to present the Narn Regime with Minbari Atmosphere purifiers that would assist in clearing the particulate matter out of the upper atmosphere left following the Centauri Mass driver bombardment of 2259. Over the years Delenn and Alisa would eventually forge a close friendship that would ultimately prompt Alisa to take the Oath of a True Seeker among the Minbari elite and dedicating her life to bridging the gap between other worlds, not just Earth and Minbar. In late 2269 Alisa was working with a finder's program in the new Narn Capital Moxtoke when she took on the case of Jerrica Thomas, a young Narn girl who had been evacuated to Earth during the last days of the Narn-Centauri War and had spent ten years raised by humans in San Francisco. Alisa set out to help Jerrica trace her biological family, though Alisa quickly discovered that someone else already knew of the girl's return to Narn and they wanted her dead. Fearing for the young girl's life, Alisa left Jerrica in the care of an old acquaintance, the now famous Na'Toth, while she left to break in to the genetic archives of the Kha'Ri, and discover Jerrica's true parentage. Earth Central Data File References Beldon, Alisa Beldon, Alisa Beldon, Alisa Beldon, Alisa Beldon, Alisa Beldon, Alisa Beldon, Alisa Beldon, Alisa